


For Merlin's sake, we're not together!

by hpfansazzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Includes Hugo coming out as gay to his best friend, Screenplay/Script Format, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy
Summary: Hugo, Lily, and their friend Naomi discuss dates for an upcoming Ball.Script format.





	For Merlin's sake, we're not together!

Ravenclaw fourth-year boys' dormitory. Evening. Hugo Weasley is alone in the room, sitting on his bed, going through his schoolbag.

A knock at the door.

Naomi (v/o): Oi, Hugh! Can I come in?

Hugo: Yeah!

Upon his consent, the door magically unlocks itself.

Naomi enters. She is a Ravenclaw student who uses a wheelchair.

Naomi (huffily): People keep asking me if I'm going to go to the Halfway Ball with you! It's driving me up the wall, why can they not understand the concept of friends?!

(Beat)

Hugo: Maybe we should tell them I'm gay, then they might stop trying to ship us.

Naomi: I don't think that'd help, then it'd just be, oh poor Naomi, she's mooning after a boy who Seeks for the other team.

(Beat)

Naomi: So are you actually gay, or was that like, just a suggestion of a way to get them off our backs?

Hugo: Actually gay.

Naomi: Cool. (Beat.) So who do you like?

Hugo (grinning): I am so not telling you.

Naomi (jokingly disappointed): Aww. So not planning on asking anyone to the Ball then?

Hugo: Well --

Another knock at the door.

Lily (v/o): Cousin dearest, are you in there?

Hugo (sarcastically) No.

But he points his wand at the door anyway, to tell it to let her in.

Lily Potter enters. A Gryffindor fourth-year.

Lily: And Naomi dearest! Thought I'd find you here too.

Naomi (with amusement): Lily you don't even go here.

Lily (shrugs): The doorknocker likes me.

Hugo: What's up, Lily?

Lily (briskly): Need to confirm Ball plans.

Naomi: Oooooh! Who are you going with?

Lily (slightly embarrassed): Well, I'm taking my brother - Al - not incestuously!! Just 'cause he missed his Halfway Ball when he was in the Hospital Wing with Doxy Flu. Plus, it's a way to get around the issue of pairing up with somebody. I like to keep my cards close to my chest.

Hugo: As do I, which is why I'm inviting Al's girlfriend. I mean, I'm inviting her because I love my cousin and want him to have a wonderful time at the Ball. This is purely altruistic.

Naomi and Lily laugh.

Lily: So that leaves you, Naomi...

Naomi: Well I think I'll keep my cards close to my chest too then, thank you very much.

Hugo (teasing): You could invite Jinky!

Naomi: Can I actually? I bet she'd love it!

Lily: The height difference might make dancing a bit difficult though.

Naomi (laughing): Less of a height difference with me than with a non-wheelchair-user. How about you invite Jinky, Hugo, and I invite Al's girlfriend?

Hugo: I'm not attracted to elves, and especially not to female ones.

They are all laughing.

Naomi: I would genuinely invite Jinky but I'm worried she might get squashed there.

Hugo: How about the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain? He's hot.

Naomi: He's a seventh year. There'd be a bigger height difference between me and him than between me and Jinky!

They are all still laughing.

Lily: Hugo, evidently _you're_ the one who wants to invite Simon Ogden.

Hugo: Shut up, Lily.

Lily and Naomi laugh.

Hugo: Lils, you'd better go, or you'll be caught out of bounds.

Lily: Rude. (Beat.) But true.

Lily blows a mock kiss to Naomi, and exits.

Naomi: Well I should probably go before someone spots us and adds more fuel to the rumours that we're secretly together. (Rolls her eyes.)

Hugo (yawning): Yeah. Night.

Naomi exits.

**Author's Note:**

> The Halfway Ball is an event that I imagine to be held for fourth-years before Christmas, to commemorate the halfway point of their time at Hogwarts.
> 
> When this story takes place, Hugo is already out to his close family members, including his favourite cousin, Lily.
> 
> Naomi's reaction to Hugo coming out to her may not be the best. She's trying to demonstrate that she sees being gay as totally normal; but Hugo could have used a bit more affirmation from her, because it's not easy to come out.
> 
> By the way, Naomi genuinely isn't in love with Hugo, either.
> 
> Jinky is a paid house-elf whom Naomi and co. are friends with.
> 
> For more of Hugo and Naomi, please see my fic 'Hogsmeade Cemetery'.


End file.
